The Ultimate Year!
by Harriet Potter
Summary: Chapter 6 is finally up! More of the usual...sex, drinks, and underwear! See what Harry and Hermione do on Hermione's birthday in London!
1. The Ultimate Year(Part 1)~Raging Hormone...

The Ultimate Year (Part 1) ~ Professors and Raging Hormones  
By: Harriet Potter  
  
Hermione cracked an eye open only to be blinded by the bright   
September sun pouring into her eyes. Woah, she thought, I'm a seventh year!   
And so this was true. Hermione was officially starting her seventh and final   
year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had but one thing   
on her mind- she was the oldest in school this year. Hermione, she thought   
to herself, it's time to let loose. You have to make this the best year of your   
life! With that thought in mind, she grabbed her books and grinned as she   
walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry rolled out of bed and glanced around his dorm room. He   
noticed his best friend, Ron Weasley, snoring loudly. Wait, something's   
wrong here, Harry thought, as he turned and spotted three empty, made-up   
beds that he knew all too well belonged to Dean Thomas, Seamus   
Finningan, and Neville Longbottom.   
  
"Uh oh...what time is it?" Harry suddenly blurted aloud. He pulled out his   
wand and pointed it while muttering "timecio!". Gold, glittering letters   
suddenly shot out of Harry's wand like a rocket and formed a shiny 11:43   
AM floating in midair.   
  
"Oh, shit Ron, wake up!" With this, Harry leaped onto Ron's four-poster   
and began shaking him furiously.   
  
"What the hell? Harry, Have you lost your damn mind?" Ron eyes opened   
as he groggily attempted to prove to Harry that he was awake. He didn't   
remain groggy for long, however, as he spotted the shimmering 11:43 AM   
which was still suspended in midair.   
  
"Harry, we gotta go!" With this, Ron began frantically searching through   
his bag and pulled out a blue class schedule.   
  
"Okay, we've already missed Divination, that started at nine..." Ron was   
reading quickly off his schedule.  
  
"We missed Divination! Ron, what will my year be if I don't hear my   
death predicted twenty times on the first day of class!" Harry grinned as he   
spoke.  
  
Ron gave a small snort. "You have a point there, Harry. Anyway, we're on   
break right now, so maybe if we hurry, we can make it to our next class in   
time."  
  
Harry looked up. "And what our next class be?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Um...let me see...Advanced Defense Against Dark Arts. Wonder who's   
teaching it this year." Ron glanced back down at the schedule to find out.  
  
Each year they had a new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor, so it was   
always quite a mystery as to who the next one would be. In Harry and Ron's   
fifth year, the real Professor Moody had fulfilled his year as Defense Against   
Dark Arts Professor, and in their sixth year, the one thing they had always   
feared came to pass- Professor Snape finally got the position. Fortunately for   
everyone, however, Snape decided that the job wasn't for him and went back   
to being Potions Master. Professor Lupin took his place for the remainder of   
the year.  
  
Harry noticed that Ron's ears had slightly reddened as he read the class   
schedule. "Harry, it says here that Professor Delacour will be teaching   
Defense Against Dark Arts this year...you don't think? Shit, Harry! Fleur   
Delacour is our new Professor! Pass me the cologne, if you please!" Ron   
was grinning devilishly as he spoke.  
  
Harry grinned. It was their first day of school and they were late. Late for   
Fleur Delacour's class. It was going to be a damn good year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron strolled down the endless flight of stairs, grinning the   
whole way.   
  
Ron looked over at Harry. "You know what?" he rambled. "We own the   
school this year." With this, Ron began skipping and humming on beat.  
  
It wasn't long before they made it to the Great Hall. Harry cracked the   
door open and peered inside, only to find that everyone had already made   
their way to class. Everyone, except for Professor Snape.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" Snape asked smoothly. "Forget   
something, Potter? I believe that you two are a little late for Defense Against   
Dark Arts. Also, if I'm not mistaken, neither of you made it to Divnation this   
morning."   
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other guiltily.  
  
"Well, boys, unless you to have a reasonable excuse for skipping class this   
morning, I'm afraid I will be forced to take a considerable amount of points   
from Gryffindor. So, if you will please explain yourselves..." Snape's voice   
carried out as he waited for their excuses.   
  
Ron's mouth opened first. "We....uh, you know, we..." Harry joined in,   
his mind racing for excuses. "We were simply...um..."  
  
A familiar voice suddenly popped out from behind Snape.   
  
"They were taking poor little Dennis Creevey to the hospital wing,   
Professor Snape. Did you not hear about his incident with Peeves?"   
Hermione looked at Snape with wide, innocent eyes.  
  
Snape suddenly shot around. "No, Miss Granger, I did not hear, but I'm   
certain that you'll tell me."  
  
Hermione acted as though she didn't hear him. "You see, Professor, little   
Dennis was on his way to class this morning, when Peeves started throwing   
quite a fit. Something about Filch. Apparently, Peeves knocked a suit of   
armor right on top of Dennis. Harry and Ron heard him crying and carried   
him up to the Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped as he watched Hermione go.  
  
Snape looked furious. "Well, I'll still have to discuss this with Professor   
McGonagall." Harry and Ron nodded and looked at Snape with furious eyes.   
  
"Well," Snape barked, "What are you waiting on? To class!"  
  
With this, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked slowly to the door. Ron made   
a high pitched cat hiss that Snape obviously didn't hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Woah, Hermione, that was pretty damn good," Harry commented as   
he put his arm around her.   
  
Hermione put on a fake, high pitched voice. "Thanks, honey! You know I   
just couldn't resist seeing that cute little face you make when you're in   
trouble!" Harry grinned as Hermione pinched his cheek teasingly.  
  
"Now, now you two. Calm down and hurry up. I happen to have a little   
date with Fleur Delacour as we speak," Ron carried on as he started strutting   
towards the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom.  
  
"Um, Ron!" Hermione yelled loudly after Ron so that every person in the   
classroom could hear her. "What happened to Lavender Brown? Didn't I   
catch you with her last night in the common room?"  
  
Ron turned around and faced Hermione. "Well, Hermione," he yelled,   
every bit as loud as she had, "why don't I remind you what I catch you and   
Harry doing all the time...once in the school kitchens!"   
  
Harry blushed immensely at this. Hermione immediately retaliated. "Am I   
mistaken, or was that Hannah Abbot I saw you with last semester?"   
  
Ron grinned. "Yes, it was. Was that you and Harry I heard in Filch's office   
on the last day of school?"  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped. "Probably. What about both Patil twins, Ron.   
Did you have fun with them?"  
  
Ron screamed back, "I don't know Hermione. Did you and Harry have fun   
in Snape's dungeon?"  
  
Hermione blushed, but managed to yell out "Pansy Parkinson, Ron! Do   
you remember her?"  
  
With this, Ron stood speechless, Harry broke down onto the floor, snorting   
with laughter, and Seamus Finnigan's yelp of "Pansy Parkinson?!" could be   
heard from outside the classroom.   
  
The classroom door suddenly flew open, and there stood Fleur Delacour.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Man, Harry, did you see her face? She was so pissed!" Ron was still   
going on about Fleur's Defense Against Dark Arts class.   
  
"Yeah, I though she was gonna shit her pants!" piped up Neville   
Longbottom.  
  
"Neville, honey, not while we're eating," Hermione said as she looked at   
her pasta.  
  
Harry, who was obviously very hungry, laughed through a mouthful of   
pasta.   
  
"Ron," he finally said through a full mouth, "how did you know about me   
and Hermione in Filch's office?"  
  
Ron grinned mischievously. "Because that's where me and Parvati were   
headed."  
  
  
AN: All characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. This is my first ever fanfic, and I have really no idea how to upload and all that! Oh well, I hope you like it. Feel free to review! You can flame it if you like, it's your opinion. By the way, Draco is definitely going to be in part 2!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Ultimate Year(Part 2)~The Slyterin P...

The Ultimate Year (Part 2) ~ The Slytherin Party

By: Harriet Potter

A/N: Well, here's part two. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed part one. By the way, sorry about all the American terms...I'm American myself, so sometimes I just forget that everyone is British!

Harry and Hermione sat in squishy arm chairs in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Ginny, and Seamus. 

"Where's Neville?" asked Seamus with a yawn. He looked towards Parvati, who shrugged as she rubbed her eye sleepily. Dean had fallen asleep in her lap.

Ginny finally spoke up. "You know, it's Friday night. Maybe we should get out and do something." 

Dean rolled over, but remained in Lavender's lap. "You have a point there, Gin," he remarked, "but I can't think of many real exciting things to do at Hogwarts on a Friday night." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I know what we can do tonight." Everyone turned to find Ron entering the common room with a smirk on his face. "The Slytherins seem to be having quite a party tonight at some little hut they found over by the Great Lake. What do you say we crash it?" Everyone seemed to wake up the moment Ron finished. 

"Well, that sounds pretty good to me. How'd you find all this out, Ron?" asked Seamus. 

"Oh, Pansy probably told him." Said Hermione with a grin. She couldn't resist the opportunity. 

Everyone began laughing at this, and even Ron couldn't hold in a grin as he said "Very funny, Hermione. Actually, I overheard Malfoy telling Crabbe and Goyle about if at dinner." 

Parvati looked up. "Well, it sounds like a lot of fun to me. I think I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you all back down here at seven, okay?" 

Ron nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good." With that, Pansy walked back up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. 

"Maybe we should go too, Hermione." Lavender beckoned to her to come on, and gave her wink so she wouldn't object. Hermione rubbed Harry's crazy hair as she walked out with Lavender. 

"Bye, guys!" She called to the boys and Ginny, who were now the only people left in the common room.

"Well," said Ginny as she rose from her chair, "I'd love to stay and chat awhile with you boys and all, but I think I'd better be getting ready too. See you at seven!" she called and walked out of the common room.

The boys sat there quietly, until Seamus voiced the question they were all thinking. "What takes them so long, I wonder?" Harry, Ron and Dean shrugged at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione and Lavender were sitting up in the girl's dormitory, waiting for Parvati to get out of the shower.

"How many times do I have to tell her," said Lavender, referring to Parvati, "You can only perform that hair removal spell on your bikini line so many times! And it's not as though Malfoy's gonna know either way whether she waxed her bikini line or not...or at least I would hope not." she added with a grin. 

"Wait," said Hermione, "You're saying that Parvati has a thing for... Malfoy?" Hermione sounded utterly revolted.

"Yeah...that's what I said too. But she really seems to have a 'thing' for him. She said she wants to look 'ravishing' tonight." muttered Lavender. "That's what's taking her such a long time to get ready." 

"Well, It shouldn't take much to impress Malfoy tonight. I suspect he'll be drinking, as always?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Do you ever see Malfoy without a beer in his hand anymore?" Lavender laughed. "Now, don't tell Parvati that I said this, but I just don't understand what she sees in Draco Malfoy! I mean, he's such a...smart ass!" 

Hermione smiled. "I know exactly what you mean." Just then, Parvati stepped out of the shower.

"I'd better get in the shower," said Hermione 

"Looking to impress Harry tonight?" asked Parvati with a grin as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Oh no, I was thinking more along the lines of that cutie named Neville Longbottom." Hermione winked as she walked to the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group reassembled downstairs at seven o'clock, with the exception of Parvati, who had to redo her eye shadow at the last minute. Lavender winked at Hermione as Parvati ran back upstairs to the dormitory. As Lavender, Dean, Ginny, Seamus, and Ron walked out of the common room, Harry came up behind Hermione and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Hmm, let me see. I'm taking a wild guess here, but would it happen to be a certain black-haired, green-eyed boy who is probably waiting for me to turn around and kiss him?" 

Harry kept his hands over her eyes. "How'd you ever guess?" he asked sarcastically. "I really wasn't expecting that kiss and all, but if you insist..." They were interrupted as Parvarti came bounding down the stairs.

"So...how do I look?" asked Parvati. 

"Simply ravishing," replied Hermione. "What do you say, Harry?" she asked as she gave him a nudge in the ribs. 

"Oh...uh, yeah Parvati, you look great," said Harry on the spot.

"Thanks guys," responded Parvati. "I'll see you down at the party!" She headed out of the common room.

"Who's she trying to impress tonight?" asked Harry.

Hermione let out a small snort. "Draco Malfoy." she answered.

Harry laughed, and replied, "Well, all the better for her. If she looked 'ravishing' to us, then imagine what she'll look like to a drunk Malfoy!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry and Hermione walked down towards the Great Lake hand in hand. 

"Hermione," asked Harry, very seriously, "Do you care if I drink tonight? Nothing huge, just maybe a few beers." 

Hermione laughed to herself. "Of course I don't care if you drink tonight, I mean, you're seventeen! Actually, I was considering getting drunk tonight, myself."

Harry's mouth dropped. "Hermione! You...you just,...aren't like that!" he muttered.

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes. "You'll believe anything, won't you? You know good and well I won't drink," she said with a grin. Harry smiled sheepishly.

It was very relaxing walking down this little trail with Harry. For some reason, Hermione just wanted to stop and sit with Harry, not go to the party. She loved the way Harry's wild hair always managed to get stuck in the sinewy branches that hung too low. Oh well, she told herself. Just go on to the party. It'll be fun. 

It was at this exact moment that Harry pointed to what was obviously the hut where the party was taking place. It was a cute little cabin-like place, with a straw-patched roof. It looked bigger than Hermione had imagined. It looked as though the Slytherins had done a nice job fixing it up, as well.

"Here we are," announced Harry. Hermione could hear music blaring from some type of magical device (as electronics go haywire at Hogwarts), and she could hear many people talking loudly. So here they were-the Slytherin party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"C'mon everyone. It should be right around this grove of trees up here, as I thought in the first place." Ron was extremely annoyed at the fact that Seamus had insisted that the party was on the other side of the Great Lake and had ended up getting them lost. 

"How the hell did we miss this?" asked Dean, who was annoyed as well. "I swear, if I had a galleon for every time you did something stupid..."

Seamus changed the subject quickly yelling out, "Hey look, there's Harry and Hermione." Ginny flagged them down.

"Hey guys! Why haven't you gone in the party yet?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged.

"We just figured we'd wait on all of you." Hermione answered, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Well, that was very considerate of you, even though I'm sure that you did more than just wait," Ron said, smiling, "We happened to have gotten lost." he added, throwing a sideways glance at Seamus., who turned slightly pink.

Parvati finally stopped messing with her hair. "Why don't we all go inside?" she suggested, not waiting for any replies as she walked into the hut. Everyone followed her lead, anyway, and were blown away by the loud commotion caused by music blaring, people talking, and Draco Malfoy singing. At the top of his lungs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Let's get it on! Oooo yeah, let's get it on!" Malfoy sang horribly out of tune to an old broomstick he had unearthed. He held the broomstick in one hand, and in the other, a plastic cup full of something everyone knew was not Sprite. Hermione was wondering to herself how on earth Draco Malfoy knew a Marvin Gaye song, but her thoughts were burst by Ron.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday," said Ron, pointing towards Malfoy. Apparently Malfoy heard this, as he came strutting over to them. He looked as though he might say something nasty and cruel as always, but his pale face seemed to soften a little as he approached them.

"Hey, hey, hey everybody! Welcome to the par-tay! Potter, Weasley, how would you feel about some drinks?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, why not." he said as Ron nodded his head.

Malfoy patted Harry on the back. "That's the spirit, champ! I'll get some drinks for Thomas and Finnigan there, too. I tell you what, Potter. You Gryffindors are pretty groovy cats, if I do say so myself." Malfoy looked towards the straw-patch ceiling of the hut as though trying to remember what he was supposed to do.

He suddenly jumped. "Oh yeah!" he said, pointing at Harry. "Drinks. I'll be right back." he said as he stumbled towards the beer keg. 

"Wait, Malfoy!" called out Parvati, but it was too late. He was already dancing with his broomstick again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Woo hoo!" exclaimed Seamus, now on his fifth beer (he had lost count two hours ago.) "This is the way to live!" Ginny, who was in his lap, held up her glass.

"I'm telling you," Ginny said as she hiccoughed, "this is the best damn punch I've ever tasted." Lavender, who was dancing like a maniac, nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm just so hot, though. I mean, it is so damn hot in this hut!" Lavender insisted for the billionth time. "Are you hot too, Hermione?" Hermione looked around for a moment, as to see who was talking to her, but was overcome by a nasty fit of giggles.

"I'm soooo dizzy!" she finally said, still giggling, as she rolled around on the floor. For the last half hour she had insisted on poking Harry in the stomach and laughing hysterically every time, but now that Harry had passed out, the thrill was obviously gone. Hermione suddenly got up.

"I'm going to the bathroom, okay guys?" Lavender replied by snorting loudly, then Ginny gave her a thumbs up as she and Seamus walked into another room. As she started off towards the bathroom, she heard Lavender comment to Dean about how great the punch was, and asked him if he was hot. 

Hermione managed to stumble into the bathroom, where she immediately placed a cold rag on her head. As soon as she did so, she heard a loud gasp from the bathtub. She looked over to see a pug-faced girl and a red-haired boy making out in the tub. 

"Oops!" she said. "Sorry to interrupt you there. I'm just a bit dizzy, I'll be out in a one second here...oh, at least you have your clothes on..." Hermione made a sudden realization. 

"Ron...is that you?" 

When she got no reply, she decided to leave the bathroom. As walked out into the hallway, she heard a horrible, wailing cry.

"I'm pitiful! Absolutely pitiful! I'm terrible in school, I'm terrible with girls, and I'm plain out horrible at Quidditch!" Hermione stuck her head in the room where the cry was coming from. She listened some more.

"I'm a terrible seeker! In fact, I suck!" The drawling cry just kept on and on. Hermione stuck her head in the door some more, when she lost her balance and fell into the room. 

"Harry? Is that you crying?" As soon as Hermione heard the word "seeker", she assumed it was Harry crying.

"Yeah, sure," came the drawling reply. "I'm Harry Potter. perfect, heroic, athletic Harry Potter. That's me..." 

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, as she missed the sarcasm in the mystery boy's voice. She giggled as she put her arms around who she through was Harry and kissed him on the head. 

"Harry, you look so pale...did you dye your hair blonde?" The mystery boy simply answered, "Don't worry about it, Hermione," and they fell back onto the bed, kissing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione felt herself being shaken the next morning, and opened her eyes to see Ginny calling out "Hermione, wake up!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Hermione said groggily. "Damn, my head hurts." She looked around the room as though just realizing where she was. "Oh my gosh, Ginny! What happened last night?!" Hermione asked frantically.

"That's what I woke you up for. You see, last night, that punch we were drinking...it was spiked. With tequila or somthing." Ginny said, looking down.

Hermione's mouth dropped. "And that means we were all..."

"Drunk." Ginny finished for her. "And it gets worse. Hermione, you made out with Draco Malfoy last night."

A/N: So, there you have it! Part 2! Now, I know Harry probably would never drink beer, but I figured that since he was seventeen he was plenty old enough to be a responsible drinker. Oh, and I just thought of this...if anyone doesn't know who Marvin Gaye is, he wrote the song "Let's Get it On". Yep, the song Malfoy was singing. Well, that's all for now. Hope you like it.

(All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.)


	3. The Ultimate Year(Part 3)~ A Hogwarts Be...

The Ultimate Year (Part 3) ~ A Hogwarts Beauty Review

By: Harriet Potter

The following day after the Slytherin party began as quite a fuzzy nightmarish type experience for Hermione. She couldn't decide if this was because she had made out with Draco Malfoy the previous night, or just the effects of a terrible hangover.

Lavender and Hermione sat in the girl's dormitory that Saturday morning, Lavender pulling up her hair, and Hermione lying face down on the bed. Hermione rolled over.

"Lavender, I'm such a horrible person," she moaned for the millionth time of the morning. "I drank. I cheated on Harry, too. With Draco Malfoy!" Hermione's head sank back into the pillow.

Lavender turned around from the mirror she was facing and smiled warmly at Hermione. 

"Oh, Herm, don't worry about it!" she comforted. "First of all, you didn't mean to get drunk. None of us did, really. Second, you thought Malfoy was Harry, didn't you?" Hermione nodded solemnly. 

"Yeah, but like Harry's gonna believe that. He's gonna be so pissed off at me!" Hermione cried. "I bet Malfoy told everyone in the school what I did last night. And poor Parvati. I'll bet she's mad at me too for getting with Malfoy."

"Hey," said Lavender, "don't worry about Parvati. I don't think she's ever liked a guy for more than three days. And Harry will understand. C'mon, let's got downstairs and get some lunch. We can straighten out some rumors while we're at it."

"Yeah," said Hermione as she rolled off the bed and pulled some robes out of her closet, "let's do that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ron," whispered Seamus, "did you hear about what Hermione did last night?" Ron was obviously suffering from a major hangover as he walked out of the bathroom rubbing his temples. 

"What did you say, Seamus?" he asked irritably.

"I was asking," whispered Seamus once again, " if you heard what Hermione did last night. You have to promise not to tell Harry, though."

"What'd she do?" Ron asked loudly.

"Shhh! You'll wake up Harry!"

"Sorry," Ron whispered. "Now tell me, what did Hermione do last night?"

"Ron, brace yourself," Seamus whispered dramatically. "Hermione made out with Draco Malfoy last night!"

As if on cue, Ron's mouth fell open.

"Holy shit! Please tell me she was drunk!" Ron whispered, though quite loudly. Seamus nodded.

"Somebody spiked the punch. All the girls got drunk I think, except Parvati. She left after Malfoy blew her off for his broomstick." explained Seamus.

"Damn," Ron said, still in disbelief. "Hermione and Malfoy." He sat there for a minute, as though thinking very hard, until his eyes grew huge.

"Seamus, you just said that all of the girls got drunk off that punch last night. Does that mean...Ginny?" Seamus fidgeted nervously.

"Well, you know I couldn't really tell you much about last night, all considered, and well..." Seamus, seeing the look on Ron's face, decided to tell the truth.

"Yes, Ginny was drunk."

Ron's ears became slightly red. He stood there for a moment as though he was about to say something horrible, but before the words could leave his mouth, a groggy voice spoke up from behind him.

"Well it's not like you've set an excellent example or anything, Ron." 

Harry was now stirring. Ron suddenly turned around, finger pointed. 

"Harry, she's too young to be doing that kind of stuff. I mean, she's...she's..."

"Only a year younger than us," Harry interrupted. "And besides that, it's not as though she meant to drink, the punched was spiked. You shouldn't be too harsh on her, Ron."

Ron looked as though he were thinking for something to say, but couldn't exactly find the words.

"Oh, what do you know anyway." Ron said. This was obviously all he could come up with. "Seamus and I are going to lunch. You coming, Harry?" 

"Sure, why not? I need to find Hermione and get her to perform a headache removal spell on me. This hangover is killing me." At this, Seamus and Ron began snickering quietly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's just that Hermione might be suffering from a pretty bad headache herself right now." Ron answered. Harry looked stunned.

"Was Hermione drunk last night?"

Ron started laughing outright. "Was Hermione drunk! Harry, do you remember anything from last night?" With that, Harry, Seamus, and Ron walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Hermione and Lavender walked into the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione half-expected to get many snickers and devious stares from everybody as she walked to her table. To her surprise, nothing of the sort occurred. 

Lavender seemed to notice this as well. "Well, Hermione," Lavender said as they walked past the Ravenclaw table, "doesn't seem as though many people know about out little escapade last night, does it?"

Hermione smiled. "Don't speak too soon...we haven't passed the Slytherins yet."

"Too true," replied Lavender.

They walked nervously past the Slytherin table, but much to their great delight, not a word was said.

"You don't think that Malfoy was too drunk to remember anything, do you?" Hermione asked with a hopeful look as she and Lavender joined Ginny, Neville, and Dean at the Gryffindor table.

"Hmmm..." replied Lavender, "wouldn't put it past him."

Ginny quickly turned towards Hermione and Lavender. "Malfoy doesn't remember a thing," she said, smiling. "We have nothing to worry about!" 

Hermione inwardly sighed a great sigh of relief. She didn't want to keep something like this from Harry, but considering the situation...

"Where are Ron and Harry?" Lavender asked Dean with a smile. Dean returned it quickly.

"Ron and Seamus were talking when I left. Harry was still asleep."

"What about Seamus?" Ginny asked, perhaps a little too quickly, as Hermione and Lavender stared at her with mischievous grins.

"Oh, he was with them," Dean replied, not noticing the girls.

"Well, well, well. Speak of the devil." Hermione said as Ron, Harry, and Seamus came strutting into the Great Hall. Harry and Seamus sat down at the Gryffindor table, though Ron settled himself at the Slytherin table, sitting next to Pansy Parkinson. Hermione also noticed that Parvati Patil looked perfectly nestled next to Draco Malfoy.

"Would you look at that?" said Ginny, staring at her brother.

"Oh!" Seamus suddenly piped up. "Harry and I spotted an announcement that you girls might be interested in on the bulletin board."

"What did it say?" Ginny asked curiously 

Seamus immediately responded. "Gladrags Wizardwear...you know, that shop in Hogsmeade...is looking for models to send to a fashion show in London. We figured that some of you might want to try. The interviews start at one."

Hermione looked suddenly alarmed. "You mean that we would be modeling underwear...and nothing else?"

"No," Seamus explained, "The announcement said that all models would be fully clothed...maybe you'll be modeling pajamas!"

"I think that we ought to do it, then," said Lavender. "Hermione, Ginny, why don't we head to Hogsmeade after we eat and check it out."

Ginny was chewing her sandwich. "Sounds good to me," she said through a mouthful.

Hermione still looked doubtful, though she reluctantly agreed. "I guess so," she said.

"Let's hurry up and get finished eating!" Ginny said. "I'm excited!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After lunch, Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny walked into Gladrags Wizardwear. Apparently they weren't the only girls to find out about the modeling trip. They spotted many familiar faces: Parvati was there with Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot was chatting with Susan Bones, and Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw was with Mandy Brocklehurst and Padma Patil. Even Millicent Bulstrode had turned up.

A shush went through the congested store as a tall woman with stylish glasses entered. 

"Hello and Welcome to Gladrags Wizardwear," she spoke in a very proper accent. "My name is Caroline Monceau and I will be selecting the models to make the trip to London. We never expected this turnout, and I thank you all for coming." Everyone in the room was listening intently to Caroline Monceau. 

"Here's what I want to do. I want you each to take one of these sheets and fill out all your personal information. Then you will all take turns walking down the catwalk in high-heeled shoes." Everyone nodded as Caroline began passing out the personal information sheets.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone had turned in their sheets. It was time for the catwalk to begin. Hermione was rather nervous about this, since she couldn't walk very well in high-heels. Also, as she had always been best friends with Harry and Ron, she had never really been very fashion inclined.

Sure, she had tamed her hair to where it curled in pretty little ringlets instead of a bushy heap of hair, as it used to be. But Hermione still wasn't too sure about this modeling business. Oh well, she thought. Just give it your best shot and walk with confidence.

Hermione was positive that Lavender would get picked as a model. She was very pretty, in Hermione's opinion. Hermione felt that she carried herself in an extremely model-like manner. Also, Hermione wanted Lavender to be picked...they had become very close friends lately.

Hermione also had a feeling that Ginny might just get picked to model. She was definitely tall enough...she had inherited her the same height that Ron had. Also, Hermione thought that Ginny's fiery red hair and freckles made her stand out so much. Come to think of it, Hermione thought, Ginny would make a perfect model.

"Granger, Hermione" called Caroline Monceau. Hermione walked towards the tall woman, carrying herself with confidence as only Hermione could. 

"Hello, Miss Granger. Would you please put these on?" Caroline handed Hermione a pair of high-heeled shoes. They were tall, but not as tall as Hermione had expected. She placed them on her feet and prayed that she wouldn't fall. 

"Okay, now would you please walk down to the end of the catwalk, then make a turn and walk back towards me," Caroline instructed. Hermione did as she was told. She walked as gracefully as she could to the end of the catwalk, then made what she thought was a very good turn to walk back. Hermione was extremely pleased with herself.

"Very good, Miss Granger," commented Caroline. It was then that Hermione felt overthrown with stupidity. 

What am I doing, she thought. I hate this kind of thing! 

"Uh...Miss Monceau?" Hermione said quietly as Susan Bones was getting onto the catwalk.

"Yes?"

"Um...I like you're glasses."

There, Hermione thought to herself. Now she'll think I'm stupid and she won't pick me.

"Why thank you, Miss Granger. They're new." Caroline replied.

Hermione nodded politely and set out to find Lavender and Ginny. She suddenly spotted Ginny's red hair and walked over towards her.

"So," she said to Ginny, "How'd it go?"

"I did okay," replied Ginny. "I kind of wobbled on my turn. I won't get picked anyway, though, so it doesn't matter. Lavender did great, though. She'll definitely get it."

Hermione smiled. "That's great! I'll bet you did wonderful, Ginny." Caroline had stood up on the catwalk to make an announcement. The room grew immediately quiet.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for coming today," Caroline said as Hermione mouthed "good luck" to Lavender and Ginny. 

"Now, I want to annouce the models. But first, I need everyone to know that I had an incredibly hard time deciding who should model. Everyone did simply wonderful." Caroline went on. Nobody was really listening to this. Everyone was ready to hear who the models were.

"There were four models chosen. The first was Miss Lavender Brown!" Everyone clapped quietly as Lavender made her way to the catwalk. Hermione noticed that Parvati didn't look too happy as Hermione held up a thumbs up to Lavender.

Caroline cleared her throat. "The next model chosen was Miss Hannah Abbot!" Everyone clapped as they had for Lavender. Hermione was happy for Hannah, although she didn't know her very well; Hannah had always been nice to her, from what she remembered. 

"The third model is Miss Ginny Weasley!" Caroline announced. Hermione watched Ginny's mouth drop as she walked to the catwalk. Hermione cheered loudly for her.

Caroline spoke once again. "And last but not least, out fourth model to join us in London is Miss Hermione Granger!"

A/N: Okay, I know that it's very unlikely that they ever need models in Hogsmeade, but you never know! I hope you like it!

All of these charcters besides Caroline Monceau belong to J.K. Rowling! All of the girls who are mentioned in the model tryout part are girls who are sorted in the first book (I looked them up!) So, they belong to J.K. Rowling too!


	4. The Ultimate Year(Part 4)~The Trip to Lo...

"Hermione, get up! It's one o'clock in the afternoon!" Lavender yelled as Hermione slept, quite deeply.

Lavender had been yelling for about fifteen minutes and Hermione had shown no sign of awakening. 

"Hermione, I'm not in a very good mood either right now, but you need to get up!"

Hermione stayed put. She still laid sprawled out on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"Fine, sleep if you want. I'm just going to leave you here."

Hermione still didn't move in the slightest. Wait, Lavender thought, I know what will get her up.

"Hermione, if you don't get up right now, I might be forced to tell Harry what you did with Draco Malfoy. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Hermione suddenly sprung up from her bed. Try as she might, she wasn't doing a very good job of looking alert.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Hermione cried. "What do you want with me? I've decided that I don't want to be a model anymore! Just leave me alone so I can..." she yawned and rubbed her eye, "sleep."

Lavender couldn't help but feel amused as she watched Hermione look completely disoriented as she talked to the bedpost as though is were Lavender. On top of that, where on earth had she gotten the idea that she was a model?

"Hermione, I don't know when you were a model, but it certainly wasn't today." Lavender said as she pulled the sheets off of Hermione's bed in another attempt to get her up for the day. "C'mon, let's go to the library and research that Flabbergast Potion for Snape. That oughta be right up your ally."

Hermione looked at Lavender for moment, then stammered, "What do you mean, you don't know when I was a model? You, me, and Ginny got picked to model in London-we went to Gladrags Wizardwear and walked on the catwalk and everything...don't you remember?" Much to Hermione's surprise, Lavender burst out laughing.

"Hermione, we did a lot last night, but I don't recall modeling. Mind you, I don't remember much of anything we did last night, but I do know that we got drunk with the Slytherins, you made out with Draco Malfoy, and now we're all suffering from major hangovers." 

Hermione still looked quite perplexed. "But...but, I mean, we woke up and we went to eat and everything, and the Slytherins didn't remember anything from the party, and Seamus told us about a modeling contest and...and we won it."

Lavender was still grinning. "Sounds like a great dream, Herm, but I'm afraid the Slytherins do remember what happened at the party. I hate to tell you this, but the whole school knows about everything we did last night."

"It wasn't a dream! I know it wasn't!" Hermione looked as though she were close to tears.

"Alcohol will do this to you, Herm. Don't stress over it...it'll all be better-" Lavender was interrupted by Hermione. 

"Did you say that the whole school knows what we did last night?"

"Yeah," Lavender said as she bit her lip, "I'm afraid so."

"Shit! So that means Harry is pretty pissed, huh?

"Yeah, from what I heard from Dean and Seamus, he's not exactly thrilled. But you know Harry, he'll understand. He usually does, anyway. If there's anyone you should be worried about, it's Parvati." Lavender's eyes grew a little wider as she said Parvati's name.

"Parvati?"

"I doubt you remember this-damn, you were drunk last night-but Parvati had her heart set on getting with Malfoy. She left after he didn't notice her...and then then she head that you got with him."

Hermione looked slightly alarmed at the fact that anyone would assume she had made out with Malfoy on her own will. "Surely she knows I didn't do it on purpose!"

Lavender shook her head. "Trust me, we've been friends for forever, and whatever gossip Paravti catches on to, she's gonna stretch it to the limit. I wouldn't be surprised if she's told everyone that you're pregnant."

"Hmm...Harry would love that, wouldn't he?" Hermione asked with heavy sarcasm and a smile. "At least we had fun. It's a shame my dream wasn't real, though. It would've been fun modeling clothes in London."

"London! We were going to model in London?" 

"Yeah," Hermione said as she started making up her bed. "Like I said, a shame it wasn't real."

Lavender, who was helping Hermione with the bed, suddenly broke into a smile. "I think I've had an idea."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind." Lavender said, with every intention of running straight to Ron and telling him that she'd had an idea for Hermione's birthday present.

****

"I still can't believe it. Hermione and...Malfoy." Harry moaned. Ron couldn't help but laugh at the way Harry said Malfoy's name with such disgust.

"Oh, Harry, give it a rest. Hermione was drunk, for goodness sake. Give her a break." Ron said. Seamus walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

"What a wonderful Saturday morning! My head is throbbing with pain, I haven't eaten since yesterday, and every bone in my body aches from where I fell down the hill last night. I swear if I ever drink another beer-"

"Seamus!" Ron yelled, "I'm not in the mood to hear you complain!" Seamus sort of backed toward the wall for a moment, but then a mischievous smile swept across his face.

"Ron, did Pansy Parkinson not put you in a good mood last night?"

Ron blushed a very dark shade of red. "I...I dunno what on earth....you're...you're talking about."

Seamus remained grinning. "Sure you don't, Ron. You might ought to have a little chat with Pansy. She seems to think that you and her were in the bathtub together last night. Or, at least that's what she was telling everyone this morning."

Ron was hit by a sudden coughing spell as a beating on the door could be heard echoing through the dorm. Seamus strode over to the door and opened the door widely. Whoever he expected it to be, it definitely wasn't-

"Hermione!" Seamus squealed as he made a desperate grab for his towel, which was falling off of his waist. "What are you doing here?" Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Seamus struggled with his towel.

"I'm here to talk to Harry," Hermione said, still giggling. "Alone."

Ron grabbed Seamus by the arm and pulled him out of the dorm, leaving Hermione and Harry by themselves. He winked at Hermione as he walked by. Hermione could hear Seamus' cries of "You expect me to sit in the common room like this?" and "This is so humiliating!" as he and Ron walked down the stairs. Hermione shut the door.

"Hey," she said to Harry, casually

"Hey, Hermione."

"So..." Hermione began.

"So-what all did you and Malfoy do last night?"

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. Harry drew back as though Hermione were about to attack.

"Sorry. Just asking."

Hermione smiled. "You don't seem to have a lot to ask me."

"Actually, I do. Quite a lot, in fact." Harry replied. "First of all, why on earth did you-you know-with...Malfoy?"

Hermione looked up at Harry, astonished. "I was drunk! Didn't you know that?"

"No." Harry said, looking very puzzled. "Are you serious? You were...drunk?"

"Harry, do you remember anything from last night? The punch was spiked."

"With what?" Harry asked, almost enthusiastically.

"Vodka."

"Damn, you must have been real drunk. But really, Herm....Malfoy?" Harry said. Hermione was pleased to see that he smiled as he said this.

"Hey, from what I heard you had quite a time last night too!" Hermione said with a smile. She was extremely glad that Harry had let the Malfoy situation go so easily.

"Well, since you got into all this mess, you'd better not expect a birthday present," Harry said with an unconvincing attempt to look serious.

"Well, you'd better not expected a kiss since we made up and all-but I guess that's your loss." Hermione replied, resisting the urge to pounce on top of Harry.

Harry playfully rolled his eyes. "Fine then. I guess I'll get you a birthday present."

"Okay then," Hermione said, "I guess I'll give you a kiss."

Hermione walked over towards Harry and wrapped her arms around him. "You can have more than a kiss," she whispered as they fell back on the bed. Hermione was on top of Harry, and she quickly began unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands all over his stomach and chest as she straddled him. 

"Feisty, aren't we?" Harry asked as he kissed he neck. Hermione simply responded by kissing him directly on the mouth. At that moment, they heard the door crack, and then an extremely loud gasp. Neither Harry nor Hermione really cared as they heard Ron outside the door explaining to Lavender that she couldn't come in the dorm to talk to Hermione at the moment.

"Ron, it's urgent! I need to talk to her-about Harry!" Lavender protested.

"Lavender, I think that they have already made up. In fact, I THINK THAT THEY ARE MAKING UP AS WE SPEAK." Ron said sarcastically, as for Lavender to catch on. Lavender looked as though she still didn't get what was going on for a moment, but she immediately caught on as a loud moan escaped the dorm. 

"Oh!" exclaimed Lavender. "I get it!" With this, she began running down the stairs, no doubt to tell Ginny and Parvati what Harry and Hermione were doing. Ron shook his head and muttered "Women!" before marching down the stairs himself.

****

Harry and Hermione walked out of the boy's dorm room, carrying bundles of clothes (which, at one point, they had been wearing), only to find a group of first years with their ears pressed against the door. Harry blushed redder than Hermione could ever recall him doing, and she simply laughed. 

"Isn't that cute?" Hermione asked Harry as they walked down the stairs towards the common room.

"Oh yeah, it was simply adorable." Harry said. He couldn't help but laugh at this point. "Do you realize they just heard everything we did up there?" Right as Harry said this, they reached the common room, where everyone stood up and clapped as they entered. Hermione smiled and looked at Harry.

"Do you think we were a little too loud?"

****

Try as Hermione might, she couldn't get Ron to tell her what he was getting her for her birthday. 

"Just a hint?" she begged as they were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast one morning. About a week had passed since the Slytherin Party, so fortunately for Hermione, all the rumors about her had died down considerably.

"I'll tell you this," Ron said, concealing a grin, "it's a group thing. It's from all of us."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks, that helps a lot."

"Well, you asked for a hint."

"Never mind. You're just no fun, Ron." Hermione said huffily. Ron took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"When is your birthday, anyway?" he asked.

"Ron! I can't believe you don't remember! It's September 31st, which is tomorrow."

"I knew it was tomorrow, I just couldn't remember the day." Ron said defensively. 

"Still! That doesn't matter! You should know my birthday by now!" Hermione yelled. She and Ron still maintained their daily arguments, and today was no exception.

"If you keep on acting like this, you might not get a present at all!" Ron yelled.

"Now you're acting like my mom. I'm going to the library." Hermione said, and she grabbed her books and left the table. As she was walking out of the Great Hall, she bumped right into Harry.

"Sorry," she grunted, and kept on walking.

"Herm!" Harry called out, "What's wrong?"

Hermione snapped back around. "Oh, sorry Harry. Didn't see you." Her looked softened. "Ron pissed me off," she complained to Harry like a spoiled child.

Harry grinned, and bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Hermione noticed.

"It's not funny! I'm going to the library." And with that, she marched to the door.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron. He immediately burst out laughing.

"Good job, Ron. I gotta hand it to you, you can piss her off better than anyone." Harry said as he put a pork chop on his plate.

Ron grinned. "It's one thing I pride myself on-pissing off Hermione."

Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender suddenly entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron. They were all three grinning.

"So?" Harry asked.

Parvati threw her hands up in the air. "The eagle has landed!" she exclaimed. Everyone stared at her for moment.

"I think what Parvati here is trying to say is that Hermione is in position. Reading in her bed." Ginny explained.

"Seamus and Dean are getting everything ready. We should be leaving at midnight." Lavender added.

"Oh, she is going to kill us for this." Harry said, grinning.

Ron shook his head. "Nope, she's gonna love it."

****

Hermione read her book contently. It must be getting pretty late, she thought, but this book is so good. Just one more chapter. Where are Lavender and Parvat-"AHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she suddenly found herself blindfolded. 

"LET GO OF ME! PLEASE!" Hermione yelled frantically. She kicked and screamed as the intruder gagged her with a rag. Now all she could do was struggle and gag as she fought to get away. She was being carried downstairs...now she was being carried through the corridors-she kept struggling...she must be in the Great Hall now...she was being carried outside...someone was placing her on a broomstick. Then she heard Ron's voice.

"Harry birthday, Hermione. We're taking you to London."

A/N: Aren't you glad I got rid of the models!! I am. Hope you like it! Please review, even if you flame. Also, all of these characters are J.K. Rowlings!


	5. The Ultimate Year(Part 5)~Bedroom Behavi...

"How the hell do you expect me to see all this shit with this damn blindfold on?" Hermione moaned. Obviously, sitting on a broomstick in a blindfold for three hours wasn't exactly riding too well with her.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, who had picked on her since they had left Hogwarts two and half-hours earlier. "Did I just hear you swear three times in one sentence?" 

"Damn it, Ron! If you say one more word to me-oh, I swear, if you weren't flying this thing, I'd push you off right now, I promise I..."

"Temper, temper. Remember, we don't have to go to London." Ron said with a smirk. "But you better not expect another birthday present from me." Hermione was meanwhile struggling on the back of the broomstick, making a gesture that looked as though she were trying very hard to choke Ron. 

"How did I get stuck with you on this broomstick, anyway?" Hermione asked, giving up on choking Ron.

"Well, everyone figured that since we get along so well..." Ron began, but was quickly interrupted by Hermione.

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit. Just tell me where we're going, when we're going to get there, and WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS BLINDFOLD?"

Ron laughed. "Herm, why don't you just take it off? I mean, your hands aren't tied."

"What kind of a dumb ass do you think I am, Ron? It's got some kind of a locking spell on it; I'm not stupid. You just want to sit there and watch me try to untie it, when it won't come..." Hermione was this time interrupted by Ron.

"Just untie it, Herm."

"Fine. I will." With that, Hermione reached up and began attempting to untie the blindfold. Much to her surprise, it easily untied.

"Told you." Ron said in a smart-alec tone, smirking.

Hermione, now thoroughly disgusted, huffed the rest of the way to London, occasionally muttering things like, "Ron Weasley, I promise you, when we get on the ground-" and "you are the biggest pain in the..." until lights from the ground began shining from the tall buildings of London. Just to make Hermione mad, Ron attempted a swooping dive from the clouds to the ground below.

"Ron! Your going to crash!"

Ron rolled his eyes towards the sky in front of him. "Hermione, I think that you should definitely go out for the quidditch team next year. I mean, everyone wants to watch a quidditch star who sits on her broomstick and floats around while everyone else makes beautiful dives and turns in order to play. Whad'ya think?"

Hermione eyes flashed. She didn't even notice that she and Ron were rapidly descending into some section of London, or else she would've surely yelled and squealed for Ron to stop.

"You know I don't like sports. It takes time away from my studies," she snapped, her face reddening. 

"Oh, Hermione. It's just me," Ron said, sounding strangely innocent. "You know it's okay to admit that you're just not athletic, I mean, I'm not going to laugh or anything." The innocence in Ron's voice had now turned to sarcasm.

With this, however, Hermione had had enough. "For your information, Ron, I played basketball at my muggle grade school before I found out I was a witch, thank you very much."

"Oh, and how old were you then?"

Hermione managed to mutter "eight," and then was hit by a sudden coughing spell. This worked to Ron's advantage, as it distracted Hermione until they landed softly on the sidewalk.

"Herm, you can stop coughing-we're here."

Hermione looked up to see that she and Ron had landed perfectly on a sidewalk surrounded by tall buildings. There weren't really many people around them, but considering the fact that it was three in the morning, this didn't come as much of a surprise. 

Hermione then looked at Ron, smiled, looked up at the buildings surrounding them, smiled even more, and suddenly gave Ron a hug. Her feet left the ground as she laughed and Ron sputtered and choked in order to breathe. 

"Uh...Hermione-you're choking me-uh, Herm?"

Hermione finally let go of Ron. "Oh, this is absolutely the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me! I mean it, too." Hermione looked at Ron for a moment as though she was going to pounce on him again, but Ron hastily turned and began walking, taking Hermione's hand as he went.

"Let's go find the others, shall we?" He said, as they walked passed parking meters and other muggle contraptions that Hermione noticed caught Ron's eyes.

"Where are they anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they're in a hotel that should be right around here somewhere. I forgot the name, but I heard that it's an extremely fancy place."

Hermione smiled as she and Ron held hands and walked down the street. As much as she loved being with Harry, she had to admit that she loved having Ron as a best friend. It was moments like these that she liked the best, no matter how many arguments they had along the way.

"Ron, I'm glad you're my friend." Hermione said, caught up in her thoughts. She didn't realize how cheesy it sounded until after she said it, but really didn't care. Anyone who would put up with her on a broomstick for three hours could certainly handle a cheesy complement.

"Herm, I'm glad you're my friend too, even though you can be a royal pain in the ass sometimes." Ron said with a smile. Hermione grinned maliciously at Ron, and even began skipping down the street until Ron announced that they were at the hotel.

"Look Herm, we're here."

Hermione looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. She was staring at a beautiful, high-rise Ritz-Carlton hotel. All she could do was stare, open-mouthed, at the hotel, until Ron dragged her into the lobby. 

They walked up to a marble-topped counter, where Ron talked to the man working like a regular pro. Had Hermione been paying attention, she would have been proud of Ron, but as she was too busy staring at everything in the lobby, she didn't notice.

Ron stepped towards Hermione and put his arm around her. "You happy, Herm?"

Hermione, with her mouth still wide open, looked at Ron as though she could kiss him. Ron, perhaps scared of another hug from Hermione, decided that they should probably get to the room to meet the others, and grabbed Hermione's wrist to lead her to the elevator.

They stepped inside the elevator where an attendant pressed the twelfth floor button. Hermione kept looking around and gawking at everything she laid her eyes on, and Ron simply smiled. The elevator reached the twelfth floor, which was also the top floor of the hotel, and Ron and Hermione began walking down the hall.

"Hermione, you don't care about the size of your room, do you?" Ron asked as the turned a corner and kept walking down the chandelier-lined hallway.

"Of course not, Ron. Good Lord, you brought me to the Ritz-Carlton, that's enough as it is. I didn't expect the penthouse or anything."

Ron smiled as he came to a stop. "Here we are. Room twelve hundred and forty-five. Now brace yourself, it might not be exactly what you expected." As he said this, he extended his arm and signaled to the door. Hermione grabbed the golden knob and turned it. As she stepped through the threshold into the room, her mouth dropped lower than it had all night.

"Ron-this really is the penthouse," was all Hermione managed to say before looking back at the room. It was definitely larger than most apartments she had seen, and much nicer. The room she was staring at was carpeted with white carpet and lined with beautiful Bohemian rugs. Atop the carpet was dark wood furniture in which Hermione mentally noted to remember when she needed furniture for a house of her own. 

There were dazzling floral arrangements atop most of the furniture, and pictures that looked as though they hadn't been especially cheap lined the walls. There was a fireplace which at the time housed a roaring fire, and a large, state-of-the-art entertainment center. To top it all off, there was a spiral staircase leading upstairs.

Hermione couldn't believe it; here she was in the penthouse of the Ritz-Carlton at three thirty in the morning. Her friends had done all of this just for her-speaking of that, where were her friends?

"Ron, where is everybody?"

Ron began walking up the stairs. "Right this way, Herm."

Hermione followed Ron up the stairs and into a room more casual then the last, with gorgeous tapestries lining the walls. It also had an even bigger entertainment center than the last room. 

She must have had her mouth wide open again, because the next thing she heard was Harry saying, "Hermione, pick your jaw off up the floor and kiss me."

Hermione turned and saw Harry, Lavender, and Dean all sitting on a couch, Ginny and Seamus sitting in a recliner, and Parvati sitting on a small loveseat with...Draco Malfoy?

Hermione looked around for a moment and noticed that everyone was holding wine glasses. Well, she thought, no wonder Harry's being so blunt. But why on earth is Malfoy here? Oh well, just enjoy yourself.

"Hey everyone," Hermione said with a shy wave as she sat in Harry's lap. "I see we have champagne, too."

Harry handed her a glass. "We figured that we would act grown-up and celebrate your birthday in style. And after the party last week, what damage could a little champagne do, anyway?"

Hermione grinned as she took a large gulp of her champagne. She had to admit, she thoroughly enjoyed it. 

"Granger, do you realize that it's rude to gulp wine like that? You have to sip it, like this," said a drawling voice, and Hermione looked to see Draco Malfoy showing her how to sip wine.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Parvati said, "Oh, Hermione, ignore him. He's had a little too much champagne." 

So that's why Malfoy was here, thought Hermione. Oh well, at least Parvati was happy.

"So, Hermione," said Lavender, " how do you like your present so far?"

Hermione grinned for the billionth time of the night. "It's the best birthday present I've ever gotten! I'm serious, everyone, I love it!"

Ginny stood up. "I think that since we have this multi-million dollar sound system, we should play some music." 

She made her way to the sound system, but was almost knocked down as Malfoy jumped out of his seat and raced to the television.

"Or better yet," he said, "let's watch porn!"

A sudden quiet hit the room for a few moments as everyone stared at Malfoy, until, at exactly the same time, Seamus, Ron, Harry, and Dean yelled "Hell yeah!", "Yes!", and "All right!". Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender all screeched, "No way!", "Hell no!" and "Perverts!". All the while, Parvati was insisting very firmly that Draco had had too much to drink and should go to bed.

"Come on, Draco. You need to bed," Parvati said as she walked into another room and signaled for Malfoy to come with her. Everyone watched as she disappeared into the other room, Malfoy following her. He turned to everyone in the room as he reached the door.

"Sorry guys, no more porn. Well, maybe for me, but..." Parvati obviously grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room and shut the door.

Another silence overcame the room for a moment until Ginny burst out with giggles and Seamus exclaimed, "Damn it! No porn!"

Ron paced the room, obviously in deep thought, until he came to a conclusion.

"Okay, we can't go clubbing or anything, it's too late, and plus, we're not even old enough. So what should we do?"

Lavender seemed to have acquired Ginny's giggles as she said, "Spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!" 

Ron nodded. "A little immature, but it could be fun. Whad'ya say, Hermione, Harry?"

Hermione was busy playing with Harry's hair and looked shocked that someone had acknowledged her.

"What?" She said, as she turned around quickly.

Fortunately, nobody noticed since Draco Malfoy came running into the room in boxers with little broomsticks on them. He looked unusually red in the face, and he seemed to be sweating furiously.

Ginny looked at him with concern. "Draco, what happened?"

He looked around at everyone and suddenly plopped down on the floor. He was breathing extremely hard, and looked rather cute, looking so scared.

"Well, me and Parvati were, you know, just...fooling around and all, and she was, you know..." he blushed terribly as he pointed down, "down there and all, and then she said she'd be right back, and I was just lovin' it, I mean she had just sucked my..." he stopped seeing the looks he was getting, "well, anyway, she came back and had a freaking whip..." he stopped again, to see the looks on everyone's faces, "I'm not lying, she really had a whip! That's when I just booked it outta there!"

Ron was the first one to laugh. "Malfoy, have you ever heard of sex toys?"

Malfoy looked at Ron with very wide, gray eyes. "Of course I knew it was a sex toy, Weasley. She was just so..." he clenched his hands, "ferocious."

"Well, that didn't last very long," Dean said.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "that lasted about five minutes."

Malfoy smiled. "Damn! I got that much in five minutes! I bet that's a record!"

Hermione and Harry seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Draco Malfoy was sitting in front of them talking about being attacked with a whip. They looked, in fact, as though they might be needing to be borrow that whip in a little while.

Lavender, unlike everyone else who looked completely amused, looked concerned.

"Where did Parvati go, Malfoy?"

"Oh, she got pissed and decided to go back to Hogwarts. She said to tell you sorry, Hermione, and then she said something about guys lined up to have her back at school. I dunno."

"Hey Malfoy, didn't you say something about porn earlier?" Seamus piped up. Ginny hit him and then said, "Forget that he said that."

Harry and Hermione seemed to have returned to reality and had caught on to what was going on. Ron seemed interested in the game of spin the bottle they had been talking about earlier.

"So, are we gonna play spin the bottle?"

Hermione snorted. "It's my birthday, and I say we do!" The champagne was obviously getting to her.

"Oh, come on. You can do better than that!" Malfoy said. "Why not spin the bottle, then take you're partner to the bedroom and see what all you can do from there."

Ron nodded. "That sounds good to me. Who wants to go first?"

Hermione's hand flew up into the air and she started jumping up and down. 

"Alright then, birthday girl first. We need a bottle, too."

Dean pulled out an empty champagne bottle and set it on the table. Hermione seemed to be concentrating extremely hard on the bottle as she spun it. It spun slower and slower until it landed directly on-

"Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed. "What a coincidence! Well, we won't wait up for you two. Take as much time as you need!"

Hermione grinned at Harry as they walked into the bedroom, which was a slightly dressed-up version of a normal hotel bedroom. Hermione laid down on the bed as Harry climbed on the bed and sat for a second.

"So...what do you wanna do?"

Hermione smiled. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm the birthday girl. And I'm tipsy. And so are you! We can do anything!"

So, with that, Harry climbed on top of Hermione and they began kissing and making out, which had become a usual ritual for the two. Harry began kissing Hermione's neck, and as he did so, Hermione looked down at the pocket of his khaki shorts. There was a small blue packet sticking out.

"Harry, what's that?"

Harry, startled by the interruption, looked down, not knowing what Hermione was talking about.

"What's what?" he asked.

"What's that sticking out of your shorts pocket?"

Harry looked down at his pocket and started blushing immediately as he pulled out the small blue packet. 

"Oh, um, this...this is a...a condom."

Hermione got a confused expression on her face and Harry couldn't really tell if she was mad or not.

"Herm, I'm sorry, I should've asked you first, I'm so, so sorry." Harry said quickly.

Hermione just sat there, as though she were thinking, and, in a way, looking completely appalled.

"Really, Herm, I wasn't planning on using it, it was just there so, you know, in case, since it's your birthday and all..."

But Hermione still just sat there.

"Listen, Herm, I should've waited until you were completely ready, and I'm so sorry. Are you mad at me?"

Hermione looked as though she had just snapped out of a daze.

"Harry! Of course I'm not mad. I just can't believe that you didn't know about the Protectinitus Charm," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry looked puzzled. "The what?"

"The Protectinitus Charm," Hermione repeated. "You perform it on your-you know-and then you don't have to use a...um, a...condom."

"How do you do it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Have you ever tried to do it before?"

Harry blushed. "No, I can't say that I have."

Hermione sighed. "Well, I've practiced it a couple of times, just in case this ever happened. I'm gonna have to perform the spell on you, Harry."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Okay, well...uh, go right ahead," and he climbed into a rather odd position.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "Harry, you can't have any clothes on when I do it!"

Harry looked as though he couldn't believe his ears. "You mean, you just do that spell...straight to it?" 

Hermione nodded. "So, just, take your shorts and boxers off, I guess."

Harry started undoing his belt faster than he had in his whole life. He unbuttoned his shorts and threw them into the floor. Since he was on such a roll, he figured that Hermione ought to take some clothes off too, so he slid her shirt off as well.

"Harry!" she squealed with a giggle.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Um, can you not just do it with my boxers on?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Okay then. Here I go." With that, Harry began to pull down his boxers. He was interrupted, however, by the sound of a door opening and a large thud on the ground.

Draco, Lavender, Seamus, and Ginny all looked up to see Hermione, sitting in her bra, pointing her wand at abdominal area-and Harry's boxers were down.

"Good Lord!" yelled Malfoy. "I thought a whip was bad! Granger's in here putting the damn Cruciatus Curse on Potter!"

Lavender had her hand to her mouth. Ginny had burst out laughing. It wasn't long before Dean and Ron, who had been getting more drinks appeared in the doorway.

"Way to get creative, Herm," commented Seamus.

Harry had pulled up his boxers, of course, and thank goodness he had his back turned, Hermione thought.

Ron was laughing harder than Ginny. Everyone seemed overall stunned, but it was actually Malfoy who calmed it all down.

"Let them get back to their business, people. Sorry about eavesdropping, we just had to make sure you were playing the game right. So, go back to what you were doing, we'll leave you alone." Malfoy said. "Oh and moan loud so we can hear; Finnigan seems to enjoy this kind of thing."

As they walked out the door, Harry and Hermione stared at each other, open-mouthed.

A/N: Sorry for all the sex, I just thought it was kind of funny. Anyway, these kids are 17, it's about time they learn the facts of life! Oh, and by the way, I have no idea if there is a Ritz-Carlton hotel in London, but it was the only thing I could think of, so I put it in there. I'm so sorry about the long wait, my computer "got sick" so I couldn't post anything. Expect the next section soon! In the next section we find out what Harry and Herm actually end up doing, we find out how they paid for the hotel room, and I'm sure I'll come up with some other interesting things to put in here. Review and write what you think should happen! Hope you like it! As always, thanks to everyone who reviews! Keep on reviewing!

All these characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.


	6. The Ultimate Year(Part 6)~Sex and Snitch...

The Ultimate Year (Part 6)~ 

By: Harriet Potter

  
  


A/N: I'm back! More of the usual (i.e.,perverted stuff!), and maybe even a little bit of a plot! 

  
  


***

  
  


"Harry..." Hermione started, face pink with embarrassment, "did Malfoy just see me pointing my wand at your...you know?"

Harry looked down and bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, I...I think so."

Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead. "Good Lord! I cannot believe this! Harry, we almost just..." she looked around, "did it."

Harry immediately looked up. "Who..who said we had to stop?" he asked innocently.

Hermione's eyes grew large. "Harry, think logically! All of the people in the room next to us know what we were doing! I mean, Draco Malfoy even..." She was cut short by Harry. 

"Herm, it's your birthday. Who cares what they think?" Harry said, once again innocently.

Hermione smiled. "Well, that's true and all, but...oh, let's wait until tomorrow night, okay?"

Harry nodded vigorously and smiled. It was more than he had expected.

"But I do have a plan. It would be pretty funny, too," Hermione said with a large grin. "Watch this."

With that, she walked up to the door and let out a huge moan. Harry's mouth dropped, then he burst into laughter.

"Herm! That's hilarious!"

So Harry got off the bed and pulled up his shorts and boxers securely. He walked over to the door and stood beside Hermione. 

"Go on, Harry." she said playfully. "Get into it."

Harry opened his mouth, stomach shaking with laughter, and groaned loudly. He could hear the loud voices coming from the other room stop abruptly, then burst into laughter.

"Listen to Potter go!" Malfoy said loudly from the other room. 

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm to keep from falling down with laughter. Then, she opened her mouth once again and started grunting. Harry followed suit and began moaning even louder than before.

***(Next Morning)***

"Good morning, everyone!" Harry called loudly as he walked into the main room where everyone besides he and Hermione were enjoying breakfast.

Everyone's attention immediately turned from whatever they were doing to Harry, who was standing up straight with the hotel robe on.

"Well, look who's here," said Ron, holding in a grin. Lavender, who had been sitting on top of Ron, jumped off of him and approached Harry.

"Have a good night?"

Harry smiled mischievously. "What do you mean?" he asked in a bad attempt to act.

"Harry Potter, you and Herm went at it for two hours in there last night! Don't you act like you don't know what we're talking about!" said Ginny, who had Seamus Finnigan on one arm, and Draco Malfoy on the other.

Lavender looked at Harry. "Don't mind her, she's gotten a little cocky on us. We think she experienced a threesome last night with Seamus and Malfoy." 

She winked, then tilted her head towards the three of them sitting on the couch. Malfoy was putting grapes in Ginny's mouth, while Seamus was giving her a foot massage.

"I see," said Harry with a grin. "And what does Ron have to say about all this?"

Lavender blushed. "I think that I've done a pretty good job of distracting him, if you get my drift," she said, biting her bottom lip. "Don't you think you'd better go wake up Hermione?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Oh," he said, changing the subject right back, "Ron looks like he could use some 'distracting."

Lavender rolled her eyes, then walked over towards the stove and pointed her wand at a pan of frying bacon, mumbling, "uffico". With that, the stove turned off, and the pan of bacon flew up into the air for a few moments, then settled on the counter top. 

Lavender then turned toward a cabinet and said, "Accio platter!" At that moment, a large plate flew out of the cabinet and moved toward the bacon. As she continued to maneuver her wand, the pan turned over and dumped the bacon on the plate. Lavender walked over to the plate of bacon and picked it up. 

"Bacon, anyone?" she asked.

***

"I have to do some shopping today," Ginny said as she twirled her hair up into a messy bun with her wand. "Hermione, it's your birthday. Don't you want to treat yourself to something nice?"

"Yeah, whatever." Hermione said distantly. She was busy putting anti-frizz potion on her hair. 

Ginny smiled at her as she examined her hair in the bathroom mirror. "You know I didn't really have a threesome last night, don't you? I'm guessing that Harry told you I did."

Hermione finished doing her hair and set her wand down. "You were in a threesome?"

Ginny looked startled. "Oh, I guess Harry didn't tell you. I was kind of surrounded by Malfoy and Seamus last night."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Malfoy?"

"At least I have an excuse. After Parvati left, I...um, I was left to deal with Malfoy due to...um, circumstances, and then I couldn't let Seamus down, you know? So I just sort of chilled with both of them. But no threesomes, I promise," Ginny said with a smile. 

Hermione, however, wasn't thinking about threesomes. "What do you mean, you had to deal with Malfoy because of circumstances?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny grinned. "Well, we had to keep him happy some way or another. After all, he's paying for these rooms. Or at least he is after I get done with him."

"So that's how you're doing it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Paying for the rooms, I mean," she said quickly. "Not doing it with Malfoy."

Ginny smiled and pulled on her jacket. "C'mon, Herm. I think you've had a little too much excitement for one day. Let's go shopping."

***

"Hmm...where to next?" Lavender asked as she, Ginny, and Hermione walked through Daigon Alley, shopping.

"I say Gladrags Wizardwear," Hermione said casually, trying not to attract the attention of the other two girls. She didn't want them to know that she really wanted to impress Harry with a new set of "exuberant" bras and panties.

Lavender caught on. "I see, I see. So, what your saying is that you want to buy bras as your birthday present to yourself?"

Hermione blushed. "Uh...yeah?" she said sheepishly.

Ginny was now getting what was going on. "Hermione, what exactly do you have planned with Harry tonight?"

"Dinner." Hermione replied.

"Then..." Lavender prompted.

"A nice movie."

Ginny rolled her eyes playfully. "What next?"

"We drink a little, talk a little, and go to sleep."

"I don't think so." Lavender said bluntly. 

"What else would we do?" Hermione asked innocently,

"Oh, Herm. Don't forget that I saw you last night with Harry. It's not everyday that you point your wand at Harry's..."

"Okay!" Hermione cried. "So we'll probably do a little fooling around tonight! Can we shop for underwear now?"

Ginny burst into a fit of giggles and Lavender winked and took Hermione's hand, leading her towards Gladrags Wizardwear.

They walked into the entrance, and Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head. The most eccentric kind of underwear muggles had were edible underwear. What they had in the "Intimate" section of this store made edible undies look almost innocent.

"Look, Hermione," Ginny said as she pulled down a set of zebra print bra and panties. "It says on the tag that if Harry decides you aren't good enough in bed, he can just tap the bra with his wand and you'll turn into a zebra!"

Lavender laughed. "Wouldn't take my chances on those, Herm," she said with a wink.

"Uh!" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. She looked around and noticed all of different kinds of lingerie. There were bras with little spouts that shot out whipped cream, honey, or chocolate syrup. There was an assortment of dragon-skin thongs, and even a sale on Saran-Wrap bra and panty sets.

"I've found it!" Ginny announced loudly, then signaled to a bra that had little snitches that looked as though they would barely cover an ant. She also held the panties, which was simply a broom in the front and a string in the back.

Hermione blushed scarlet. "Um...Ginny? Have you lost your mind?"

Lavender, however, smiled. "They're perfect! Harry will love them!"

Hermione sighed. "I think that we'd better move on to the next store. C'mon guys, I want some ice cream, too."

Ginny was whispering something in Lavender's ear, then looked up. "Yeah, go ahead. I really want to check out these boob-enhancing bras, so you and Lavender go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" Ginny said reassuringly, and Hermione and Lavender walked out the door.

***

"Where are they?" Ron asked for the hundredth time of the day.

"Ginny said they were going shopping," Seamus said loudly, so that Malfoy would here that Ginny had told him something.

Malfoy turned from the movie he was watching and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, Finnigan, she mentioned to me that she was going shopping too. She said that she'd buy me something," he added proudly.

Seamus looked defeated. "Uh...yeah, well, she told me that too, Malfoy!" he said, unable to think of anything else to say.

Malfoy nodded. "Sure she did, Finnigan," he said sarcastically. "Now, Potter, recap your night for us, if you will. Finningan might could use some tips. Or maybe I could just write a book about how girls like to come after me with whips and shit. That might help you out too, Finnigan." 

Harry smiled and attempted to laugh. He then turned to Ron, who was lounged in his chair and eating a piece of bacon.

"I've got to talk to you," he said seriously.

Ron put down his bacon and looked concerned. "About what?" he asked quietly, so that Seamus and Malfoy, who were still bickering, wouldn't hear him.

"It's about...Hermione."

Ron smiled. "Now that's a surprise. So, what has this problem got to do with?"

Harry looked down and blushed. "Oh, you know..." he started.

"Hmm...let me just take a stab here," Ron said. "I bet that you and her decided that you're ready to do the big nasty, and..."

"Who's talking about the big nasty?" Malfoy interrupted. Ron had spoken too loud.

"Oh, we were just talking about how amazing it was that you got Parvati to do all that stuff with you last night, and Ron here was just saying that he bets she would have done the big nasty with you. That's all." Harry said quickly.

Malfoy stared for a second, then smiled. "Yeah, well I guess I just have a way with the ladies." Then he turned back toward the television. 

"Hmm...anyway, where were we?" Ron asked. "Oh yeah, you and Herm. Okay, is it about sex?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"And you don't know what to do, right?"

Harry nodded again, then quickly launched an explanation. "I mean, I know how to do most everything, except actually doing _it._ And I don't want to disappoint Hermione on her birthday."

"Just a question, Harry, but didn't you know what you were doing last night? It sure sounded like it." Ron said.

"Ooo...long story."

***

"We want our little sex-hound to look just right for her big night, so Hermione, just take a seat, if you will." Lavender said.

Hermione obeyed, and sat down in front of the hotel mirror with her robe on. 

"Now," Lavender continued, "we need to apply seductive make-up."

"Lav, this is just a birthday date, not a porno." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny giggled. "Well, if you just set up a video camera, it would make a hell of a porn, I'm sure."

Hermione jokingly hit Ginny, then turned back to the mirror. 

"Just make me look nice, okay? And from what I understand, Ginny and you have some impressing of your own to do. I plan on fixing you two up."

Lavender and Ginny both grinned, then Lavender swept her wand over Hermione face and hair. Hermione's face suddenly lit up, and her hair was sleek and smooth, with blonde highlights and glitter on her neck. 

"There you go. And we put your special birthday present in the drawer over there." Lavender said as she pointed to a chest of drawers on the other side of the room. 

"You guys didn't have to!" Hermione said. "Can I open it yet?"

Ginny shook her head. "Don't open it until you and Harry are alone, okay?"

"I guess so," Hermione said. 

***

"Come on, Seamus and Malfoy!" Ginny yelled so loudly that Hermione was sure the whole hotel could hear.

Almost instantly, Seamus and Malfoy came hurdling down the stairs, answering to Ginny's beckoning call. 

"I'm...here." Seamus panted.

"Good. Let's go." Ginny said forcefully, and the three of them walked out the door.

"Bye!" Lavender called after them. "Have fun!"

Ginny stuck her head back into the door. "We will!" she nearly whispered.

Lavender looked down at her watch. She'd better tell Ron that it was time to go. 

She walked briskly up the stairs and into Ron's room. Ron and Harry were sitting on the bed, obviously in deep discussion.

"Worked out your game plan yet, Harry?" Lavender asked.

Harry smiled. "I hope so."

"Well, Ron. I think it's time to go." Lavender said.

Ron stood up. "Let's go then. I want to eat at a muggle restaurant."

Lavender took his hand. "That'll work. See you later, Harry. Good Luck!"

Harry waved and went to look in the mirror. Shit, he thought, I'm so nervous! Just then, however, there was a wrap on the door. He walked across the room to open it and found Hermione standing in the threshold. 

"Hey, Harry," she said calmly. 

"Why, Hello Hermione. What is on the menu for dinner tonight?"

"Umm...I kind of burned it, so I thought we could order in. Is that alright?" She asked.

"That's fine. What do you want to eat?" Harry asked.

"Chinese."

Harry smiled. "Interesting choice. Chinese it is. You want some wine?"

Hermione giggled. "This is so funny! It's like we're...old or something!"

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed too.

***(2 hours later)***

"Have some shrimp, won't you?" Hermione asked properly before rolling on her back, bursting into laughter, and kicking her feet in the air. 

Harry laughed too, then picked up some rice and shrimp with his chopsticks and putting it in Hermione's mouth. He missed and it spilled on her. 

This only made Hermione laugh even harder. "That's the third time tonight! We're drunk, aren't we?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I think you're right. Want me to try that chopstick thing again to see?"

Hermione nodded spastically. "But if you mess up, we have to wrestle!"

Harry nodded in agreement. Then he picked up some rice and shrimp with his chopstick and attempted to put in Hermione's mouth. It looked as though he had it, then Hermione moved her mouth and it spilled. 

"I just wanted to wrestle," Hermione said seductively, then killed the act by laughing. "Let's do it on the bed so we won't break anything." She took Harry by the hand and led him into the bedroom. She laid him down on the bed, then jumped on top of him. 

The wrestling lasted about three minutes until it evolved into kissing. That's when Hermione remembered her birthday present that she was supposed to open. 

"Hold on a sec," she whispered to Harry. "I gotta get something."

She ran to the drawer that Lavender had pointed to earlier that day and opened it. She pulled out a white box. When she lifted it up, she knew immediately why they had made her wait until she and Harry were in bed to open the present. 

"What is it?" asked Harry. 

Hermione looked around frantically. "Uhh...nothing at all. It's empty! Yeah, it's empty!"

Not even Harry, tipsy as he was, bought that. "Let me see it. Please?"

Hermione couldn't resist as Harry made his puppy dog eyes. She slowly pulled out the bra and panty set with the snitches and the broomstick out of the box.

"I love it!" Harry exclaimed. "Put it on! Put it on!"

Hermione blushed, and she slowly walked to the bathroom and put on the panties and bra. When she walked back out of the bathroom, Harry's mouth dropped. 

"You look so hot!"

Hermione smiled and did a little catwalk all around the room. She climbed into the bed next to Harry, who threw off his Polo shirt. 

Harry climbed on top of Hermione, went up her shirt, down her pants, the usual things. Just as they had done everything besides_ actually_ having sex, they heard the door downstairs close. 

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed. "Let's just lock the door."

Hermione, however, shook her head. 

"I don't want my first time to be foggy because I'm tipsy. Let's wait until we'll remember it."

Harry began to protest, then saw her point. "Yeah, you're right. You just stay in here, and I'll go back to my room. That way Malfoy won't see you." With that, he smiled, gave her a quick, hard kiss and walked out of the room. 

Hermione closed her eyes and immediately began to regret what she had just done. 

I was ready for it, she thought. I wanted to do it. Why didn't I?

Hermione closed her eyes and eventually dozed off. When she reawakened and looked at the clock what seemed like an eternity later, it was only 2:00. She squinted her eyes and looked for Ginny or Lavender, but didn't see any sign of either of the two. She wondered where Harry was. 

Hermione got up out of bed and walked like a cat towards the door. She cracked it open and slid through, trying not to wake anyone who might be sleeping. As the lights from the city poured in through the balcony window, Hermione could see that everyone was piled up sleeping in the living room. Lavender and Ron were huddled together. Hermione was pleased to see that Seamus and Ginny were lying together, and Malfoy was sleeping in a recliner.

She suddenly realized that Harry was in his room alone, and that she really wanted to talk to him. She tiptoed through the mass of people and opened Harry's door. It barely creaked. She saw a head lift from the floor.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked groggily.

"Go back to sleep, Ginny." Hermione whispered, and Ginny's head fell heavily back to the floor. 

She slid inside Harry's bedroom and closed the door behind her. She stood there for a moment, debating whether or not to wake up Harry. Harry, however, was already awake.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Hey, Harry," she said sweetly and softly. She still had on her snitch bra and panties.

Harry yawned. "It's so late. Could you not go to sleep?"

Hermione shook her head, even though she had dozed off. She could make out Harry's smile in the light that shone through the window. 

"Neither could I," he said.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I was...uh, thinking," she said awkwardly.

"About tonight?"

"Yeah, about tonight." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, Herm, I should've realized that it wasn't the right time, and..."

"No, Harry. I came to tell you that I'm not tipsy anymore." Hermione interrupted.

Harry's eyes widened. "What are you saying?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "That I'll remember whatever we do right now."

***

"Get up, Hermione! We're going back to school," Ginny called. Hermione looked around to see that she was back in her own room. Then she remembered that Harry had carried her back in there after she had fallen asleep in his bed last night. She also noticed that she was in her regular pajamas. 

As Hermione walked into the living room, she saw everybody's bags piled up, but didn't see Malfoy.

"Where's Malfoy?" she asked.

"Downstairs paying for the room," Ginny said with a wink.

Hermione smiled. She wasn't about to get fixed up for a three and a half hour broomstick ride, so she twisted her hair up into a messy ponytail with her wand. She wandered into her room and began pointed her wand at her bag. All of her things suddenly flew into it, neatly organized. 

"I'm ready!" she called to the rest of the group as she sat on the bed next to her bag. Ron walked through the door and began to carry her bag. He suddenly stopped. 

"You know what, Herm?" he asked.

"What?"

"Late last night I could've sworn I heard somebody perform the Protectinitus Charm. Strange dream, don't you think?"

Hermione grinned. "Real strange dream, Ron. Real strange."

  
  
  
  


A/N: More of the usual, I know. Hope you like it! More of a plot next time! I want you to email me and tell me what you think should happen! As always, thanks to everyone who reviews! I appreciate it!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
